The present invention relates to a recording system of the type wherein black dots are produced by thermally heating a heat-sensitive recording medium by energizing a linear array of resistance heating elements in response to facsimile signals or computer output data.
The resistance elements are arranged in a plurality of blocks or successive groups so that the latter corresponds to data segments of the signal to be recorded. Conventionally, each resistance block is energized during a period exactly corresponding to the period in which the data segment is received from a data source. Since the heating elements are not capable of quickly responding to high speed data, conventional methods tend to impose limitations on data transmission time for facsimile applications or on data handling capacity for computer applications.
In order to overcome this problem prior art attempts involve the use of a heater for purposes of preheating the resistance elements. However, the prior art attempts are not satisfactory since a substantial amount of heat is generated during standby or standstill periods.